Switch-Scythe
Switch, formerly known as Matthew, is the Ambassador of Twilight to the Scythe-Wielders . He is aided by Lobo, an intelligent dire wolf with death-silver armor. Switch is responsible for traveling through "worlds", sub-existences born from Creators, and repairing their timeline after being corrupted by an Agent of Chaos or Control. He makes his first appearance in Heroes of Twilight, but it is more widely known for being the main character of the fanfiction series Ambassador of Twilight. Appearance The Void- : In the Void, Switch wears scavenged clothing. This includes a gray dirty hoody that is torn at the edges of the hood and hem lines, bracers over his forearms made from tires, cut-off gloves that are torn at the tips, ragged jeans with holes in the kness, and tall brown steel-toe boots. One boot's laces are broken in half, each part tightening the two sections of loops. Below his hoody he wears a dirty tank top. Switch has messy blonde hair, constantly covered in dirt and grime, and brown eyes. His facial features are young, yet aged. He has many horizontal scars along his wrists and forearms, suggesting that he may have suffered from depression and resorted to cutting at some point. His skin is very pale due to lack of sunlight. He has an olive-green rucksack on his back, where he stores anything he scavenges. Training- : While training to become a Scythe-Wielder , Switch is dressed in tight-fitting black shorts and t-shirt. He is barefoot as part of the training. His scars from the void are gone, and his hair and eyes have turned black from the proccess of becoming a fallen soul. Ambassador- : As the Ambassador of Twilight, Switch wears a black, hooded long coat over a black t-shirt, black pants, and black steel-toe boots. His hair is still black, but his eyes have turned a dark gray as a result of aging. In the fanfiction series Ambassador of Twilight he often loses his long coat as a recurring comical theme. History/Bio Switch as Joseph to a redeemed Agent of Chaos, Eve. His conception was the result of his father, Adam, raping Eve after they had been sent to the void by Samoht, a prison of nothingness that is meant to hold enemies of the Scythe-Wielders that are immortal or otherwise indestructible. Adam disappeared after this, leaving Eve to take care of Joseph by herself. When he was born, Joseph inherited Eve's abilities of Chaos in a unique form of shadow fire, unlike the usual chaotic flames associated with powers of Chaos.Thus Joseph grew up in the void, which had somehow formed an existence in the form of a large, run-down city with a bordering farmland and surrounding hostile wild lands. Eve managed to make a house on the edge of the farm land, and raised Switch into young adult-hood. He grew up helping her mother grow what little food they could, fend off monsters, and generally survive in such a harsh environment. Despite these depressing circumstances, Joseph matured into an average rowdy teenager. He was often getting into trouble with local gangs and rivals, mostly from defending his mother. Eventually, though, he went too far. Coming home one day to find his mother crucified against the tree he always sat in. Joseph pulled her down, still alive, and attempted to heal her at home. Eventually she passed away, her last words being "Don't forget I love you." After this Joseph goes on a rampage throughout the city, his shadow fire amplified by his emotions. He kills hundreds of beings of Chaos and Control, ranging from grunts to gods. His three biggest kills were Razor Eddie(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nightside or any of its characters. They are property of Simon R. Green.), who was going by the alias "Barber" at the time, Zeus from Greek mythology, and even an incarnation of Lucifer himself. The final battle, involving Lucifer, took place at the top of a skyscraper at the center of the city. Joseph is trapped there as a horde of monsters and other beings flock from everywhere in the void for the sole purpose of killing him. Deciding he has nothing left to live for in this world, Joseph uses his shadow fire to fly high into the air in an attempt to escape the void. He succeeds, and finds himself in the nothingness, the existence between all worlds. He is found by Samoht and taken to castle Nigrum 'Album, the current fortress of the Scythe-Wielders. Here, as Joseph is near death, he becomes a fallen soul and thus begins training as a Scythe-Wielder under Samoht and Crepusculum. Though for reasons unknown when the two ask for his name he lies and changes it to "Switch-Scythe". The training invloves grueling mental and physical tests and exercises to become nigh immortal and borderline indestructible. Switch's skills eventually excel in speed, being able to reach Mach 1 in under thirty-seconds. This lasts for ninety years, at sixty years Switch received his iconic butterfly-knife scythe, which Crepusculum revealed he had crafted the moment Switch had begun his training. Shortly after Switch's coronation as Scythe-Wielder , the forces of Chaos and Control begin making a comeback with forces that target the worlds of Creators. Due to their ethereal existence, Creators cannot defend against the assault, and Switch takes on the title of Ambassador, travelling to worlds and fighting agents that corrupt the timeline in order to destroy the world's sub-existence. Switch's first mission is told in the fanfiction Ambassador of Twilight: Titans, written by MrHost56, where he travels to the world of Teen Titans(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans ''nor any of its characters. They are property of Glen Murakami and Cartoon Network.). In the videogame series, ''The Creator Saga: Heroes of Twilight, Switch makes his first appearance at the end of the final chapter. Personality Switch is a mix between a sweet young boy, an all-american reject, and a sadistic psychopath. He fiercely defends friends, family, and anyone on his side but through questionable means. He is wise at times but will mostly wise-crack and mock his enemies. An example of his sadistic side was when his daughter Eve was threatened by an agent of Chaos, to which in response he forced the agent to eat himself twice. Relationships Lobo- : Switch's partner, aide to the Scythe-Wielders, Lobo is a dire wolf with death-silver armor that has a strong bond with Switch after he tamed him from being feral. Eve(Scythe)- : Eve is the Tsukumogami and edle raid(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elemental Gelade or any of its characters. They are property of XEBEC.) of Switch's scythe. He adopts her as his daughter. Raven- : Raven is a character from the series Teen Titans who falls in love with Switch-Scythe in AoT: Titans. Switch eventually falls in love with her as well in Ambassador of Twilight: Finale, which has not yet been released. Characters- : Switch forms many bonds as well as rivalries with the characters he meets in different worlds. The most special of these bonds is with the Teen Titans, since that was the first world he ever visited. Abilities/Weapons Switch's Scythe-Wielder abilities focus on speed and dexterity. In reality he is able to reach Mach 1 in under thirty seconds, the fastest speed he ever reached here being Mach 5. In sub-existences, though, laws of existence are easier to defy, and thus the fastest speed he ever reached was somewhere around Mach 100. These abilities are complemented by his butterfly-knife scythe, which is pretty much what the name suggests. It requires a swift, dexterous movment to unsheathe, something only Switch is capable of. It is also the smallest of the Scythe-Wielders' scythes.